1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to spray nozzles for spraying two or more materials; to spray nozzles for spraying a material and a wetting agent for the material; to spray nozzles for spraying insulation material and an adhesive; and to methods for using all such nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,983 describes my prior art plural component multi-state mixing and encapsulating nozzle as well as other prior art spray guns used to spray one or more components. My prior art nozzle is directed to mixing sprayed components exteriorly of the nozzle. These present problems when the sprayed components include a material (such as insulating fiber) which needs to be wetted by a wetting adhesive prior to application to a substrate. These problems include non-homogeneous wetting of the material and the nonwetting and subsequent unwanted dispersal of material, fibers, or particles.
There has long been an unaddressed need for an efficient plural component spray nozzle. There has long been an unaddressed need for a plural component spray nozzle and methods for its use which provides a properly wetted material at the nozzle's exit port. There has long been an unaddressed need for a spray nozzle which provides adjustable material velocity and a variety of spray hoods. There has long been an unaddressed need for a spray nozzle which provides proper wetting and mixing of sprayed material within the nozzle itself.